Looks like we're gonna be on the naughty list this Christmas
by Henr
Summary: Chuck quer provar a Dan que o ama. E ambos os dois são surpreendidos por um pedido inesperado.


**_Looks like we're gonna be on the naughty list this Christmas_**

- E daí que eu o beijei, Chuck? Nós nem estamos namorando, e beijar ele mudou a minha vida porque me fez perceber que eu quero você, mas agora que eu percebi que estou pronta, eu vejo que você não está. – Disse Blair, e a cada vez que algo saía da boca dela o coração de Chuck se partia ainda mais. Parecia até uma piada de mau gosto do destino. De um lado, a mulher de sua vida, aquela por quem ele faria qualquer coisa, daria qualquer coisa. Do outro, o único homem por quem ele sentiu um afeto mais intenso, profundo. Chuck se sentia superior a ele, mas ao mesmo tempo tão submisso, tão apaixonado. E ambas as pessoas em sua frente haviam se beijado. E ele até poderia ter sonhado com isso um dia, mas com certeza nesse sonho ele estava no meio, e os três estavam nus numa cama. Porém não era essa a realidade, e Chuck havia acabado de fazer Blair se distanciar ainda mais e não sabia o que Dan sentia por ele, além de ódio ou pena. "Se é que ele poderia sentir qualquer coisa por mim, até sentimentos ruins" pensou Chuck.

Nem Blair ou Dan estavam bravos com Chuck. Bem, talvez Blair por eu ter achado que ela sentiria algo por Dan, e ele porque eu o constrangi ao mentir sobre ele ter sido convidado para a comemoração, mas nenhum deles estavam cortando relações com Chuck. Blair estava esclarecendo as coisas entre eles e aceitando o fato de que eu e ela não reataríamos tão cedo, e Dan... Ah Dan, ele estava encarando Chuck com aquele olhar que fazia quando estava frustrado, mas ainda assim, a inocência em seu rosto era tão amável. O problema de sentir atração por inocência, é que você só pode se satisfazer com ela uma vez, porque depois da primeira vez não há mais inocência nenhuma. E Chuck estava disposto a ter a sua primeira vez com Dan, e queria fazer valer à pena.

- Mas quando nós dissemos que seguiríamos em frente, não era suposto para você beijar ele! – Ao dizer isso, Chuck pensou se dizia aquilo por medo de perder Blair ou Dan. Ou os dois. E no momento, ele não sabia dizer por quem sentia mais ciúmes. Blair revirou os olhos, como se estivesse dizendo "Cresça, Chuck!" e saiu andando. Dan apenas balançou a cabeça em negação e virou as costas para ele, indo embora. E então, ao sentir o vazio tomando conta quando Dan foi embora, Chuck percebeu que assim como Blair, Dan não era só mais um joguinho para ele. Dan era algo sério, algo além dos limites que ele se permitia atravessar.

...

Chuck estava se embebedando em seu hotel, quando ouviu o elevador se abrir e alguns passos se seguiram, até que ele viu Dan entrando no cômodo. Era uma ilusão? Uma miragem? Talvez uma tentativa do subconsciente de Chuck mostrar a ele o que ele realmente queria. Não importava. A única coisa que importava era que Dan estava lá, e Chuck o queria. E como queria! Dan puxou um banco e se sentou na frente de Chuck, encarando-o. Este retribuindo o olhar.

- O que você está fazendo aq... – Chuck foi interrompido pelo toque de Dan. Seu dedo tocando seu lábio, como um gesto para fazê-lo se calar. Era realmente uma ilusão. O dedo de Dan passeou superficialmente pelos lábios de Chuck, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos. E então a mão de Dan agarrou os cabelos da parte de trás da cabeça de Chuck, puxando-o para mais perto de si, e então Dan se inclinou e os lábios dos garotos se tocaram. Sua língua entrando na boca de Chuck, e logo ambas as línguas se envolviam numa dança viciosa. Barulhos de beijos saíam aqui e ali, e logo Chuck já estava com as duas mãos nas bochechas de Dan. Chuck foi até Dan e o jogou em cima da mesa, desabotoando sua camisa e beijando seu peito. A selvageria estava dominando-o. Seu desejo por Dan o deixava irracional. Mas então ele se lembrou de como se importava com Dan. Que além do tesão que sentia por ele, Chuck queria que fosse especial para ambos. E ele estava certo que haveria mais vezes para ele tratar Dan como um brinquedo do sexo, mas agora, ele só queria demonstrar que o amava.

Chuck conduziu Dan ao quarto, e ambos ficaram de joelhos de frente um para o outro na cama. Chuck começou a beijar seu ombro nu, fazendo caminho até o pescoço, dominando Dan um pouco mais a cada beijo. Os dois começaram a se despir, um ajudando o outro, uma mão aqui e outra ali. Chuck botou dois dedos na boca de Dan, que começou a chupá-los, usando sua saliva para lubrificá-los naturalmente. Chuck enfiou um dedo na entrada de Dan, mexendo-o um pouco em sentido horário, acostumando-o com a sensação. Em seguida, enfiou um segundo dedo e não demorou a atingir um lugar que fizesse Dan gemer como uma menininha. "É esse o seu lugar, não?" provocou Chuck.

Dan balançou a cabeça em afirmação, mordendo os lábios para não gemer alto demais, e então Chuck o mordeu no pescoço, chupando sua pele, deixando marcas que dariam outro motivo além do frio para ele usar um cachecol. Chuck continuava movimentando seus dedos, acertando o lugar sem parar, e Dan achou que fosse "se molhar" antes mesmo de ser tocado. Dan estava tendo pequenos espasmos quando Chuck retirou seus dedos e beijou suas costas. Chuck estava de joelhos atrás de Dan, que se encontrava de quatro. "Vá em frente. Eu não ligo se vai doer" afirmou Dan. "Ah, mas depois com certeza você vai ligar" falou Chuck, tentando prepará-lo. E então Chuck se enfiou entre as nádegas de Dan. Era apertado, perfeitamente virgem. Chuck observou a reação de Dan, e apesar de estar morrendo para fazer aquilo, não queria que Dan sofresse. "Não dá, Dan" falou, e Dan o impediu de se retirar de dentro de si. "Não..." Dan tentou falar, entre gemidos "Continua..."

Chuck começou a fazer movimentos de trás para frente, aumentando a velocidade entre eles, indo fundo cada vez mais. Dan mordeu o travesseiro, apertando os dedos dos pés e agarrando o lençol. Chuck estava sentindo que logo teria seu orgasmo, e havia notado que seus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos. Uma das mãos de Chuck desceu ao membro de Dan, movimentando-o para cima e para baixo. Os dois vieram ao mesmo tempo, e Dan desabou na cama, com Chuck encima dele, retirando-se de dentro do garoto. "Isso foi..." começou Dan, e Chuck o interrompeu "Incrível?". Ambos assentiram em silêncio.

- Eu acho que já vou indo – Falou Dan, reunindo suas forças restantes para se levantar e vestir-se. "Por que você não dorme aqui essa noite?" ofereceu Chuck. "Eu adoraria, mas eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer e ver o que o meu pai quer falar comigo. Amanhã você vai ao café da manhã nos Van der Woodsen-Humphrey?" respondeu Dan, e Chuck assentiu. Ele não estava planejando ir, mas agora que sabia que Dan estaria lá, o jogo havia mudado.

Chuck começou a se limpar quando viu que Dan havia esquecido um papel em cima do balcão. Provavelmente era aquilo que ele queria entregar a Chuck antes deles começarem a se beijar. E quando Chuck começou a ler o papel, ele não pôde acreditar no que aquelas palavras diziam.

...

No dia seguinte, Dan estava conversando com seu pai sobre sua nova banda quando Chuck chegou à cobertura. Ele soltou um sorriso ao cruzar o olhar com o de Dan, e logo se aproximou. Apenas para deixar Dan bravo, ele apertou a bunda do garoto, que segurou um gemido de dor.

- Bom dia, Rufus! – Falou Chuck, um pouco mais simpático do que o normal. O que ele estava tentando provar? Dan conhecia Chuck. Dan sabia que ele não passava de mais um troféu para Chuck e que agora que ele havia conseguido, o deixaria de lado. Rufus cumprimentou Chuck e se juntou aos outros no café da manhã. Chuck chegou perto o suficiente de Dan para sussurrar em seu ouvido "Encontre-me na sua casa daqui a 5 minutos. E ah, eu não estou usando cueca" e falando isso, ele se inclinou, encostando a região da virilha na mão de Dan, que reclamou mentalmente o fato de sua calça ser tão apertada.

- Pessoal, eu lembrei que eu tenho umas... coisas para resolver. Desculpem mesmo, depois nos falamos – Disse Dan, pegando sua bolsa masculina e andando até o elevador sem dar tempo de ninguém protestar. Chuck aproveitou a deixa para dizer que havia uma reunião de negócios que havia se esquecido e que precisava ir. Os dois entraram no elevador e a tensão sexual era tão grande que eles quase se satisfizeram ali mesmo. Ambos saíram apressados do elevador, entrando na limo de Chuck e voando até a casa de Dan. Mal entraram e correram ao quarto de Dan. Chuck fez Dan se sentar na beirada da cama, ajoelhando-se de frente para ele. Desceu sua calça até os pés e beijou a base de seu membro, subindo sua língua por ele e então chupando com tanta vontade que Dan fez força para não gritar quando Chuck engoliu seu membro com a boca. Dan agarrou os cabelos de Chuck, subindo-a e a descendo, inclinando sua cintura para frente e para trás fazendo Chuck engolir cada vez mais de seu membro. O orgasmo de Dan saiu na boca de Chuck, que não se mostrou nem um pouco incomodado com a situação. Apenas foi ao banheiro e Dan pode ouvi-lo cuspindo o sêmen. "Acho que você não pode mais me _fuder _agora" provocou Chuck. "Mas você pode" incentivou Dan.

Dan se arrastou para o centro da cama, Chuck seguindo-o. Dan tirou o cinto de Chuck, descendo sua calça até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Chuck deixou Dan de barriga para cima, puxando sua perna para cima de seu ombro, e então botou-se para dentro do moreno. Começou a se movimentar, Dan se ajeitando para facilitar a entrada do membro de Chuck. E ele continuou fazendo aquilo por um longo momento, e a dor de Dan era maior, pois ele não havia se recuperado da outra vez ainda, mas seu tesão por Chuck vencia a dor. Quando ambos estavam feitos, Dan novamente começou a se levantar e a se vestir, e Chuck se perguntou o motivo dele nunca apreciar a cama com a pessoa depois de fazer sexo. Um incrível sexo, só para constar.

- Eu li o papel – As palavras saíram da boca de Chuck antes que ele pudesse impedi-las. Dan parou por um momento, em choque. "Que papel?" perguntou – Aquele em que você escreveu todos os seus sentimentos por mim.

- Chuck, pode parar por aqui tudo bem? Eu sei que eu sou apenas mais um jogo para você, um prêmio. Sei que você nunca poderia sentir nada por mim, mas me dê um desconto, eu estou confuso e estava ouvindo Adele, então era óbvio que eu escreveria aquilo para qualquer um – Por algum motivo, aquelas palavras machucaram Chuck. Mas ele sabia que Dan estava mentindo. Dan o amava. E Chuck estava perigosamente apaixonado por aquele garoto. Nada que com o impulso certo não se tornaria um grande amor.

- Dan, dá para calar a boca? Você fala demais. Você não é para mim o que você acha que é. Você é mais do que isso – Dan piscou incrédulo e arregalou um pouco os olhos – Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você.

- Chuck, isso é... Isso é ótimo. Mais do que isso, é perfeito – Falou Dan, mas logo se interrompeu – Eu acho que essa camisa que você está usando é minha.

- Certamente, tem o seu cheiro nela – Disse Chuck com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Dan deu um sorriso afetuoso para Chuck e saiu para fazer seja lá o que tivesse que fazer. E foi assim por 2 semanas. Eles se encontravam, faziam sexo e ignoravam que amavam um ao outro. Ou estavam com medo de assumir isso. Mas Chuck estava cansado disso. E ele nunca havia sido uma pessoa impulsiva antes na sua vida, mas ele estava certo que queria se casar com Dan. Um casamento simples, privado, talvez no apartamento de Lily e Rufus. Não importava. Ele só queria que Dan entendesse que ele era o homem de sua vida e que ele o amava.

Naquela manhã Dan havia dormido no hotel de Chuck pela primeira vez. Eles tiveram a noite mais romântica de seu relacionamento. Assistiram alguns filmes de romance, terror e comédia romântica, comendo pipoca e acariciando um ao outro. "Bom dia, Daniel" falou Chuck na manhã seguinte, entrando na cozinha e beijando Dan na testa. Para muitas pessoas, ser chamado pelo nome completo por uma pessoa mais íntima significava que a pessoa estava brava com você, mas ninguém chamava Dan pelo seu nome inteiro, e Chuck chamá-lo assim era algo especial. "Bom dia, Chuck" retribuiu Dan, tomando um copo de água. "Você viu o cartão romântico que recebeu hoje de manhã?" perguntou Dan, o ciúmes notável em sua voz. "Sim, eu vi. E provavelmente é só mais uma garotinha da Constance que acompanha o blog da Gossip Girl e se ilude achando que conseguirá algo comigo. Agora, se me dá licença, eu vou a uma reunião das Industrias Bass discutir o meu cargo como dono delas".

- Uau, alguém realmente ama Chuck Bass – Falou Dan, sarcasticamente.

- Pare de falar sobre você mesmo na terceira pessoa – Provocou Chuck, a porta do elevador se fechando, mas ele conseguiu ouvir Dan gritando "Boa sorte na reunião!"

...

Dan estava andando pela rua quando Serena o interceptou. "Hey Dan, tudo bem?"

- Hey Serena. Tudo ótimo e com você?

- Eu estou bem. Hum, na verdade, eu queria perguntar uma coisa a você – Disse ela – Como está indo o relacionamento de você com Chuck?

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago de Dan. Como ela sabia que ele estava tendo algo com Chuck? Será que alguém mais sabia? Bom, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, Dan tinha que aceitar que não daria mais para esconder por muito tempo.

- Está ótimo – Respondeu Dan – Como você sabe que eu e ele estamos num relacionamento?

- Bem, todo mundo já suspeitava por causa das saídas com explicações baratas dos eventos em família. De qualquer modo, eu só quero que você tome cuidado, ok? Você conhece o Chuck, e sabe os sentimentos ruins que ele tem ou tinha por você, ainda mais por você ter beijado Blair.

- Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, Serena, mas eu sei me cuidar e além do mais, eu acho que as coisas entre eu e Chuck estão ficando bem mais sérias – Quando Dan falou aquilo, sentiu seu celular vibrar e foi ver quem tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem. Era Chuck. Estava convidando-o para um jantar naquela noite no hotel dele, às 19h – Falando nele, ele acabou de me convidar para jantar hoje à noite com ele.

- Bem, se você diz. Mas você sabe, com o Chuck é sempre bom ter cuidado redobrado.

...

Quando Dan chegou à cobertura de Chuck, o mesmo estava esperando-o com o jantar pronto. Macarrão e uma garrafa de vinho, à luz de velas. Eles se beijaram e sentaram-se à mesa, servindo-se. Conversaram sobre seu dia, quando Chuck disse a Dan que tinha algo a dizer para ele.

- Dan, eu sei que eu e você estamos acontecendo rápido demais, e você me conhece, eu nunca fui de cair de cabeça em algo, e quando eu faço isso, deve ser porque é a coisa certa. E você é mais do que especial para mim. Eu te amo – Dan começou a ficar nervoso ao ouvir as palavras de Chuck, praticamente engolindo o vinho, não bebendo. Ele estava ficando vermelho. Agora, se era o vinho ou o fato dele estar incrivelmente encantado com Chuck ele não sabia. Dan começou a se sentir um pouco zonzo conforme Chuck continuou falando – Daniel, eu queria saber se você gostara de...

- Charles, você gostaria de casar comigo? – Essa era a primeira vez que Dan o chamava pelo seu nome de batizado. Um sorriso enorme se abriu no rosto de Chuck, e ele se levantou e foi até Dan, beijando.

- Sim, sim, sim! Claro que eu gostaria! – Ele disse, beijando-o sem parar. Dan soltou um sorriso e cambaleou um pouco, a bebida fazendo efeito nele. Chuck o pegou em seus braços e o levou para a cama. Ficou acariciando sua cabeça enquanto ele dormia. Ele estava feliz demais para acreditar que aquilo era real. Que ele estava finalmente se unindo a alguém que não o abandonaria, como todos faziam.

...

Após algumas semanas de preparação, mais psicológica do que qualquer outra, lá estavam Chuck e Dan reunidos no apartamento de Lily e Rufus, com todos os Van der Woodsen-Humphrey, Blair, Nate e Vanessa. O padre que havíamos contratado para nos casar dizia as palavras, e tudo que Chuck podia fazer era encarar o rosto sorridente de seu noivo. Aquele era o dia mais feliz de sua vida. "Eu te amo" falou Daniel. "Eu também te amo" retribuiu Charles, e os dois se beijaram. Alguns aplausos se seguiram, e todos começaram a se abraçar. A comemoração havia sido perfeita. Sem nada para dar errado, nem mesmo a Gossip Girl poderia ter feito algo a respeito.

Mais tarde naquele dia, os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro na cama de Chuck, suas pernas entrelaçadas. Eles estavam conversando sobre o futuro dos dois, agora que eram unidos como um só, e então Dan decidiu pedir algo que ele era tímido demais para ter pedido antes.

- Hum, Charles, eu... Hum, queria te pedir algo – Falou Dan.

- Pode pedir, Dan. Qualquer coisa e eu lhe darei – Bom, se ele topasse mesmo, ele daria algo realmente.

- Eu, hum... Queria – O rosto de Dan estava se avermelhando. Ele era inocente demais para pedir aquilo. Ele afundou seu rosto no peito de Chuck, querendo ficar lá para sempre.

- Ei, Dan – Falou Chuck, subindo a cabeça de Dan com suas mãos para ele encará-lo – Ei, olha para mim. Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa. Me diga o que é.

- Eu... poderia ficar no topo dessa vez? – Disse Dan, desejando que Chuck entendesse o que ele queria dizer com "topo".

- Você diz, você quer ser o ativo dessa vez? – Dan balançou a cabeça, o constrangimento tingindo seu rosto. Chuck riu com tamanha fofice – É claro que pode, Dan! Eu já te falei, eu gosto dos dois jeitos. No topo ou em baixo.

Alguns momentos se passaram em silêncio até que Chuck começou a beijar Dan, sentindo o calor de seus lábios, sua língua úmida misturando-se à sua. Chuck passou a mão sobre o membro de Dan por cima de sua calça, apertando-o. Dan tirou a camisa de Charles, beijando seu peito. Logo, antes que pudessem perceber, estavam nus e Chuck estava pronto, esperando por Dan.

Dan lubrificou seu órgão, passando um pouco do conteúdo na entrada de Chuck também. E então, ele se enfiou em Chuck, e a sensação foi a melhor de sua vida. Se aquilo doesse, Chuck sabia disfarçar muito bem. Na verdade, ele parecia estar tendo o maior orgasmo de sua vida. Dan logo achou o ponto de prazer de Chuck e continuou acertando, tendo prazer só de ouvir os gemidos de Chuck.

Chuck mal encostou em seu membro que logo sêmen começou a sair dele, fazendo seu dono ter pequeno espasmos de prazer, sendo pressionado contra o colchão. Dan não agüentou ver Chuck se contorcendo de prazer e teve seu orgasmo em seguida. Os dois caíram na cama, ofegantes.

- Nós deveríamos fazer com você no topo mais vezes – Comentou Chuck.

- Será um prazer – Falou Dan, beijando-o.

Chuck deu uma risada e comentou:

- Parece que o meu presente de Natal chegou mais cedo.

- O seu nome continua na lista dos desobedientes – Brincou Dan.

- Parece que agora ambos estamos na lista.

...

Na manhã seguinte, todos os celulares do Upper East Side foram surpreendidos com uma montagem da Gossip Girl de um homem com o rosto de Chuck Bass segurando uma mulher num vestido de noiva com o rosto de Dan Humphrey. Era esse o modo da Gossip Girl de se vingar por não ter tido nenhuma chance de espiar o casamento.

*_C e D me deixaram bastante zangada, malvadinhos. Mas nada que uma boa punição não resolva. Preparem-se para terem os segredos mais quentes do mais novo casal do Upper East side revelados. Não que eu não esteja feliz por eles, mas há sempre polêmicas para serem contadas. Feliz casamento aos dois! Xoxo, Gossip Girl*_

- Por que diabos ela te botou num vestido de noiva? – Comentou Chuck.

- Eu achei engraçado – Falou Dan, beijando-o - Não importa o que ela dizer nesse blog estúpido, nós ficaremos juntos para sempre não é?

- Para sempre – Afirmou Chuck – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.


End file.
